


Seeking me, I lost you.

by mnt17



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnt17/pseuds/mnt17
Summary: After the war and the rebuilding of the kingdoms in Etheria, the Best Friend Squad were sent into a mission to a distant planet, Eternia, in order to gather information about the First Ones. During a clash with the  Eternian troops, Adora went missing. Catra was reluctant to leave Adora but she was forced by Glimmer and Bow to go back to Etheria to plan a rescue mission.Two weeks have passed. Now with a solid plan and all the princesses' help, they are ready to rescue Adora. But when Catra found Adora she wasn't expecting Adora's company. A handsome brunette man, a beautiful ginger woman and a young blonde boy, whose resemblance with Adora was striking. The discovery of Adora's family will not only change their life but also their relationship.
Relationships: Adam/Bow/Glimmer, Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Marlena/Randor (He-Man), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Eternia.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story came to me in a dream.  
> Sorry for the poor grammar, English is not my first language, but I tried my best.  
> I will try to post a chapter per week, but can't promise anything.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

There were too many, they couldn’t win and they knew it. Catra turned around to find that Adora was missing.

‘No! Adora!’C Catra screamed, looking around with a panic look on her eyes. She felt someone grabbing her arm and pulling her away from a blast that was aimed at her.

‘Catra, we have to go, NOW!’ Glimmer shouted. Catra tried to release herself from Glimmer grasp, but it was in vain, Glimmer wasn’t going to let Catra get kill in a lost fight. 

‘No, I’m not going anywhere without Adora!’ The desperation in her voice was written on her face as well. 

‘Catra, please, we will go back for her. I promise!’ Glimmer was begging, while she was trying to reach out to Bow so the three of them could get out of there.

‘I said no’ Catra was almost crying ‘Im not gonna be separate from her, not again!’

A dizzying sensation ran through Catra’s body when she found herself in the spaceship with Glimmer and Bow on her side.

‘No! Sparkles, take me back!’ Catra demanded, grabbing Glimmer’s both hands. She was used to people to obey her back in the Horde, but she wasn’t there anymore. She left the Horde for Adora, for the person she loved the most, the person that was now missing. She had to go back for her, just like Adora did at Horde Prime ship. 

‘Take me back now!’ Catra pushed Glimmer against the wall.

‘Catra stop’ Bow pushed Catra away from Glimmer and held her ‘We are going back for her, none is left behind’

‘You don’t get it’ Catra looked at them with rage on her eyes, none of them knew how it feels to lose Adora. How hard it is to wake up every morning not having Adora besides you. ‘I lost her once and I’m not losing her again’

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other and then to Catra. 

‘I think all of us need to get some rest. We need to go back to Etheria to gather all the princesses and plan a rescue mission. We are coming back for Adora’ Bow said, taking Glimmer to their room.

When they arrived in Etheria it was late at night, everyone in the castle was already sleeping. They decided to call the meeting first thing tomorrow in the morning, but for tonight, they all needed the rest. Catra went to her room, the room she shared with Adora. Catra soon realized how big the room was. It was big even when Adora was with her, now that she wasn’t Catra felt like the immensity of the room and it was giving her anxiety. Adora’ scent was coated everywhere, the bed, the cushions, even her clothes… 

Adora used to hold her when they were sleeping, she felt protected every time she woke up from a nightmare, which was almost every night. The nightmares were more recurrent and more vivid the first months after they won the war against Horde Prime. But seeing Adora’s face made her felt they were back in the Horde when they were just cadets training and playing pranks on everyone in their team. She always kissed her lips before going back to sleep, even if Adora didn’t notice. For the first time in their lives they felt that they could be happy, they could be held in each other arms, be vulnerable, be loved. 

Now that she didn't have Adora, she couldn’t sleep. She stayed the whole night awake, looking through the window and planning the mission. Adora was a great planner, but Catra used to be the second-best. Looking up to those stars were making her think about how Adora risked her life to go back for her. Catra, even now that she knows Adora loves her, felt like she didn’t deserve to be saved. Not after all the pain and damaged she inflicted on everyone in Etheria, and most of them, on Adora. That is the reason why she had to come back for Adora, because among everyone, Adora was the person who deserved to be saved the most. She always played the hero and Catra used to hate her for that, but it was what makes Adora who she is. 

Catra was in the window when the sun started to rise between the mountains. She stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some coffee and went directly to the war room. She knew none was going to be there, but she needed to put her plan into action as soon as she could. After two hours Mermista came into the room followed by Sea Hawk. They both looked at Catra, who was too focused on the plan details to pay attention to them. 

‘Good morning’ Mermista said waving her hand in front of Catra’s face, who hissed. ‘Not a morning person, I see’.

When everyone was in the room, Catra explained the plan. There were no questions, it was a straightaway plan. The plan was using all of them as a distraction while Catra looked for Adora and rescued her. This time they were more than the last time, so they have more chances to win.

That afternoon, they set the direction to Eternia. Once they landed on the planet, Glimmer teletransport all of them inside the ruined castle. As expected, a group of soldiers were in the stairway, the last place they were a day ago. Mermista and Frosta were the first two to step behind and fight those soldiers. As soon as they ran into another hall more soldiers were coming, this time it was Perfuma and Scorpia. They opened every single door they found in their way, but in none of them, they found Adora. What they found were more soldiers. Bow and Glimmer stayed behind and Catra left them with Melog, it was easier that way. 

After a few more door she opened one which led to a big dining hall with a table full of food. A tall, brawny, brunette man was chairing the table, on his left, there was a beautiful ginger woman who stared at Catra with an annoyance look. In front of her Catra could only see the back of a young man, maybe Adora’s age, blonde and taller than her. As soon as he turned around to look at Catra she could see the resemblance with Adora. They both had the same blue eyes, the same face cut and shock expression, it was scary.

‘Catra!’ A familiar voice spoke. Adora got up from the table and run to Catra’s arms. ‘Oh, I’m sorry. What are you doing here?’

Catra couldn’t hide the shock and anger on her face. She came back for her, what she thought, that Catra was going to abandon her on that scary castle? And now that she fought against half of the soldiers on the castle to rescue her, she was just having dinner with those people who looked so familiar.

‘What… what are you doing Adora?’ Catra whispered ‘I came here to rescue you’

Adora laugh hurt the most to Catra, who now was staring at Adora with only rage and anger on her face. She normally loved Adora's laugh, it made her heart warm, it was a nice feeling that she got used to since they were kids.

‘What do you mean rescue Catra? This is my family’ Adora smiled back at the table, where all of them were standing up with a couple of soldiers on their backs. 

Catra felt like those words killed her. Family… She thought she was Adora’s family, Bow and Glimmer, the princesses in Etheria…

‘When we came here the other day, I felt like I knew this place so I decided to explore while you were discussing’ Adora tried to explain, but Catra’s expression didn’t show any sign of wanting to hear it. ‘And then I found Adam and well, you can tell the resemblance, can't you? So we started talking and…’ Adora excitement made Catra felt worst. Her stomach was starting to hurt really bad. She just risked everyone’s life to come and rescue Adora just to find out that she was having a little family reunion.

‘You could just have said something’ Catra said harshly.

‘I wanted to, but I lost track of time!’ Adora excused herself.

‘So, you just forgot about us…’ Catra disappointment was written all over her face, she couldn’t and she didn’t want to hide it. ‘Everyone here is risking their lives to save you, Adora’ Catra released herself from Adora’s grasp.

‘Haven’t you think that a lot of people care about you? That I care about you! You have no idea how scared I was, thinking that I lost you again. But no, here you are, having a happy little family reunion without thinking about your real family back at Bright Moon. You always do that, don't you? I thought you changed!' Catra said and run out of the room.

‘Catra wait!’ Adora screamed and run after Catra, but she knew she couldn't reach her. She has always been the fastest of both of them and she was with Melog. But she ran anyways.

Catra run as fast as she could. She found Bow and Glimmer first, they were still fighting against some soldiers. Catra knocked all of them down before revealing herself. 

‘Catra!’ Glimmer hugged her ‘Where’s Adora? Did you find her?’

‘We have to go, now’ Catra just said with a plain face. She will explain everything once she got everyone save back at Bright Moon. After all these months she grew up fond of everyone, and right now her priority was getting everyone to safety. After all, she was the reason why all of them were at risk.

‘But Adora…’ Glimmer looked at the hall where she heard a familiar voice screaming for Catra.

‘Let’s go now, Sparkles!’ Catra demanded and Glimmer could feel the pain through her voice, so she obeyed. 

They appeared at the main hall where the rest of the Princesses were resting after beating everyone. Sea Hawk was lying in Mermista’s arms and everyone was around them. Catra felt a pain of guilt on her stomach. Everyone got around and before disappearing, Catra could see Adora running to the hall, with desperation and tears on her face. ‘This time it’s too late Adora’


	2. Back to Etheria.

[Back at the dining room]

‘Adora, what’s wrong?’ Queen Marlena, Adora’s mom, asked worryingly ‘Some soldiers reported an attack to the castle. Do you know the intruders?’

‘They were my friends’ Adora was sobbing. 

She felt like she betrayed all of them. It was like Catra said, everyone was worried about her and she was just here, having a nice family meeting. She completely forgot about them, how could she did that. How could she forget about Catra? Adora ran to her room, she needed time to be alone.

‘Hey, Adora?’ Adam knocked before coming in ‘Are you okay?’

Adora looked at Adam, even she could tell the resemblance between both of them. Adam was a little bit taller than her, but apart from that, they were almost identical. He was the reason she found out it was her family castle, she felt it in her heart but also by looking at him.

‘Adam, I need to go to Etheria’ Adora pleaded. ‘Those are my friends, Catra…’

‘Catra means something to you, doesn’t she?’ Adam could read Adora’s feelings even if she was trying to hide them. It was like reading himself ‘I think I know someone that could help us’

Later that night both siblings sneaked out the castle and went to the closest town. On their way, they heard a loud noise, like a roar. Adora turned around just to see a big tiger running at them. In a second, she transformed into She-Ra, but Adam step in front of her and the tiger pounced on him. Adam started laughing and petting him. 

‘It hasn’t been that long Cringer. Let me introduce you to Adora, my lost sister’ Adam turned to She-Ra ‘Well, that’s She-ra’ Adam laughed.

Adora turned back and got closer to Cringer. 

‘Nice to meet you’ The tiger said to Adora' surprise. She screamed and backed off a little bit.

‘Did you just… talk?’ She mumbled. 

Both Adam and the tiger laughed really hard. 

‘Yes, is it the first time meeting a talking animal?’

‘Actually, it is not’ Adora laughed ‘Swift Wind is my horse, back in Etheria. He talks as well, a little too much sometimes’

‘So, Cringer are you ready for a new adventure?’ Adam asked him while he was drawing his sword. 

Adora looked in awe to the sword, it was the same she used to have.

‘I have the power’ Adam shouted before transforming into a 9ft man with a bare torso. Adora tried not to laugh but it was in vain.

‘What?’ Adam asked her.

‘I have the power? Really?’ Adora asked between laugh. ‘So… you are, like me’

‘Yeah, I suppose I am, yes’ Adam replied a little annoyed ‘I'm He-Man’. 

Adora couldn’t contain another guffaw.

‘Sorry, sorry’ Adora excuse herself. ‘It’s just, I'm not used to seeing it from the outside. Now I get why Catra laughed the first time she saw it’ 

At the only thought of Catra she felt a pain in her stomach, she really missed her.

‘Okay, whatever’ He-Man said still annoyed. ‘Do you wanna go and see your friends or not?’

‘Yes, sorry’ Adora swept the tears from her face. ‘So, who’s the person we are looking for?’

‘Me’ He-Man smirked 'Well and The Sorceress. She helps me to open portals to go to different planets'

He stared at her sword until a bright light came from the hilt. A woman with white hair and piercing glance, which made her looks like a falcon, appeared.

'Welcome back, He-man. What is that you need?' She spoke.

'Hi, Teela Na. I need to open a portal to Etheria, please' He-Man asked her.

The Sorceress just nodded and disappeared. He, then, made a circle with her sword in the sky and a portal was opened. Adora looked amused.

‘How… how did you do that?’

‘Cos I have the power, remember?’ He-Man laughed and went through the portal and Adora ran after him. She just realized that the tiger also transformed into a bigger and armoured tiger.

They appear in the Whispering Woods, next to the beacon. 

‘Could you teach me to do that?’ Adora asked He-Man with awe in her eyes. 

He couldn’t say no to that. ‘Sure. So… do you know where are we?’ Adam transformed back and started looking around. 

It was quite different from Eternia. Everything seemed, alive, full of magic, he could feel it. He started following Adora close, but he couldn’t help stopping every few steps to look closer to all animals and plants. It took them a while until they reached Bright Moon.

‘Woooow’ Adam said with his mouth completely open. ‘What’s that?’

‘That is home’ Adora said ‘The castle of Bright Moon’

‘It’s enormous!’ Adam and Cringer said at the same time. ‘It’s so beautiful’

Adora laughed and walked through the bridge. A nervousness in her stomach. She didn’t know how she was going to approach everyone. How could she explain that she forgot to tell them she found her family and she was okay. 

But most importantly, how was she going to explain everything to Catra. She felt like she betrayed her for the second time and this time was worst. As they were approaching the door, two guards stop them.

‘Hello, Princess Adora.’ They both salute and let them in.

‘Thank you’

‘So… you’re quite an important person here’ Adam mocked the salute ‘What did you do?’

‘I basically save the planet and everyone else here. A couple of times’ Adora showed off.

‘Oh wow, impressive’ Adam said and Adora smirked ‘No, I mean, those murals are impressive. It’s not like I haven’t saved a planet before’. 

Adora punched Adam’s arm. They stopped in the middle of a big room with a throne at the end. 

‘Adora!’ Glimmer shouted and run to hug Adora, who hugged her back. 

‘So how are you here and who is he?’ Glimmer looked astonished at Adam.

He was just like Adora, same eyes, same cheekbones, same… everything. She couldn’t help but blush. 

‘Glimmer, met my brother Adam’ Adora introduced them and they both blushed. 

‘Nice to meet you, Princess Glimmer’ Adam bowed and kissed Glimmer's hand.

‘It’s actually Queen Glimmer, but you don’t need to do all this courtesy’ Glimmer giggled.

‘Glimmer, where did you put my arrows?!’ Bow shouted while entering the throne room. 

He suddenly stopped and looked at them. 

‘Adora?!’ He ran and hugged her.

‘Bow, meet my brother Adam’ Adam bowed at him as well. 

‘Nice meeting you too, King Bow’ Bow blushed.

‘I'm… We are not… you know’ Bow tried to explain ‘I’m not the King’ 

Adora couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Adora’ Catra showed up in the room carrying some arrows ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Catra, please’ Adora run where Catra was, but Catra turned around and started walking on the opposite direction ‘Catra stop, I wanna talk’.

‘I have nothing to talk about with you’ Catra said not looking back.

Adora run and grabbed Catra’s arm and turned her to face her.

‘Catra, please, hear me out’ 

Catra release herself and went to their room, to the balcony. The sun was setting and the sky was golden orange. They used to watch the sunset every day from that balcony, hugging each other. But today was different. Adora wanted to hug Catra, held her again like she used to do when Catra had those nightmares.

And then it struck her. How Catra had felt these days without her in their bed. The nightmares didn’t stop for sure. She couldn't cope with the idea of Catra, alone at night, waking up because of the nightmares and suffering in silence. She put one hand on Catra’ shoulder but she hissed and step back.

‘Why did you come back?’ Catra asked looking at the sunset.

‘Because of you’ Adora said looking at Catra. She looked even more beautiful on that light, she couldn’t stop loving her, not even if she hated her.

‘Why? You find your family, why bother with us, right?’ 

‘Catra, please. You know you are my family, you’ve always been. You are the only person I ever consider family since we were cadets’ Adora got closer to her ‘It just… meeting my parents was too much and I got caught up in the moment. I meant to tell you…’

‘You always got caught up in the moment, don’t you?’ Catra stopped looking at the sunset and looked right into Adora’s eyes ‘You left the Horde and didn’t think about coming back for me. You just… left. But this time it wasn’t to play the hero.’ Adora could feel her pain. ‘I put everyone at risk just to get you back. I haven’t slept in Bright Moon since you left, I slept alone with Melog in the Whispering Woods because everything reminds me of you. This room just smells like you, every corner of Bright Moon reminds me of you. Of ours sneaks out to make out in the hallways, in the kitchen, in the garden… I can't stand the thought of us lying again in that bed. Adora, I thought I lost you again!’ Catra had tears on her eyes. 

Adora couldn’t bear the pain on Catra’s words, she wanted to hug her until all the pain was washed away but she knew if she tried to hug Catra, she was going to run away.

‘Catra, I’m sorry’ Adora said. ‘I didn’t mean to. It was just one day’

Catra hissed and looked at Adora angrier than before.

‘ONE DAY! It has been two weeks since you left!’ Adora looked at her confused. 

‘No, it was just one day. I swear’

Catra started laughing maniacally. 

‘Do you think I could get this angry just for one day… It took us a week to make a whole plan to go and rescue you since we have no idea what were we facing. And then another week until now. I used to like when you play the dumb, but not right now Adora’

‘Im not playing the dumb Catra’ It was Adora who was angry now ‘Ask Adam, he can tell you it’s been only two days’.

‘So now it's two days instead of one’ Catra shocked her head. ‘I just can't believe I was going to ask you to marry me’ Catra laughed and left the balcony.

Adora was shocked. Did just Catra said she was going to ask her to marry her? What that even means?

Adora stormed off to find Adam, Glimmer and Bow in the gardens. 

‘Wow, Adora, what happened? Everything is fine with Catra?’ Glimmer asked.

‘Glimmer, what marry mean?’ Adora asked her abruptly. 

Glimmer just blushed and looked at Bow trying to find some help.

‘Well, marriage is… when you ask the other person to spend your whole life together. You know, like being together forever’ Bow explained. ‘Why?’

Adora was completely red. Catra wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, she wanted that too. That was the only thing Adora wanted since they were cadets in the Horde. It was all she ever wanted. Deep down she never wanted to defeat the princesses, or save Etheria twice, or beat Horde Prime… she just wanted to stay with Catra, forever.

‘I need to go. Have you seen Catra?’ Adora asked before leaving.

‘I think she went to the Whispering Woods’ Bow said pointing the bridge.

Adora ran to the bridge, leaving the three of them alone again.

‘So, what’s her deal with Catra?’ Adam asked while watching Adora crossing the bridge swiftly to Whispering Woods' direction.

Bow and Glimmer laughed. ‘It’s a long story’


	3. Funny how dreams change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong Hordak name is Wrondak, because I couldn't think of anything better.

[In the Whispering Woods]

‘Catra! Please I wanna talk with you!’ Adora screamed. 

She knew Catra wasn’t gonna showed up but she couldn’t help but call her. She just stopped she found Catra on her knees in the middle of a small clearing in the forest. She approached her calmly with a silly smile on her face.

‘Hey Adora’ Catra said before Adora could reach her, a shiver cross Adora’s body. She always felt that same shiver every time Catra said her name that way. ‘Do you remember this spot?’

Adora looked around. It looked familiar but she guessed that the Whispering Woods looks the same, it was quite easy to get lost on this wood.

‘It was the spot where I find you lying down that time we sneak out from the Horde. You woke up talking about a sword and a lady. I thought you were crazy back then, but it turned it out you were right. There was a sword, there was a lady and you were a princess. A princess, the thing we grew up fighting and hating the most’ Adora put her hand on Catra’ shoulder, but this time Catra didn’t hiss or backed off. She just stayed.

‘Catra, I...’ Adora started saying.

‘Wait. Adora I’ve spent three years of my life hating you, but deep down I was just angry at the fact that you choose to leave me to become the thing we’ve always hated the most. I was angry at you but I was angry at myself, for not being enough for you to choose me over some Princesses. You choose the thing we hated the most over me, how could I think I could ever deserve you. I had all that rage all these years but the only thing I ever wanted was you to chose me. And when you said you loved me too, I felt like for the first time you chose me.’ Catra held Adora’s hand and looked at her. Adora had tears on her eyes.

‘But when I lost you again two weeks ago, I did everything it was in my hand to save you. But you, just… left. You choose again someone over me. And I’ve been thinking about that this past week and I can’t make myself this vulnerable again. I love you, Adora, I always did and I will always do, but….’

‘No, please Catra’ Adora said kneeling in front of Catra, cupping her face, Catra’s tears soaking her hands ‘Please, Catra. I love you; I’ll choose over everyone on this whole planet, in this whole universe. Please don’t leave me’ Adora put her forehead against Catra’s as they both cried.

‘Adora…’ Catra leaned to kissed Adora, who let her be kissed. 

It was a soft kissed but it tasted as a goodbye.

‘Catra…’ Adora said when Catra broke the kiss and stood up

‘I’m sorry Adora’ 

She just disappeared as Melog came to her call.

Adora knelt there alone, crying herself out. She couldn’t remember how much time had passed since Catra left but she could hear Glimmer calling her. She woke up, hoping everything was just a bad dream, a nightmare. And she will wake up next to Catra.

‘Adora’ Glimmer called her ‘Let’s go home’ 

Adora just nodded and let Glimmer teletransport her to her room in Bright Moon. It was the same room, but something was missing. It hit Adora worse than a painful punch in the stomach. It was Catra what was missing, now Adora understood what Catra was talking about. She won't be able to sleep in that room without her. Everything remained of her, the bed, the shits, the floor where they used to fight, the balcony where they used to watch the sunset and some days even the sunrise when they stayed awake all night talking about, whatever. 

Adora couldn’t help it and started crying on Glimmer’ shoulder.

‘She will come back’ Glimmer said. ‘She just needs time’

‘I don’t wanna sleep here tonight. Can I sleep in another room?’ Adora asked Glimmer between sobs.

‘Sure, you can sleep with Bow and I. We can have a sleepover like we used to have’ 

Adora nodded.

[Fright Zone]

‘Catra!’ Scorpia shouted with excitement as she saw Catra walking through the doors. 

She was helping Perfuma with some flower arrangements for Princess Prom that was going to be held for the first time at the Fright Zone.

‘Hey Scorpia’ Catra said with a sad tone. 

Scorpia hugged Catra and looked with sorrow ‘What’s wrong Wild Cat?'

‘I don’t wanna talk about it’ Catra said walking to her old room, Scorpia following her in silence.

Catra just broke in tears as soon as she was in her room, Scorpia holding her. 

‘It’s Adora, isn’t it?’ Catra just nodded. ‘I’ll be here for whenever you wanna talk about it’.

It was late at night when Scorpia woke up. She got up slowly from the bed, trying not to wake up Perfuma and went to Catra's room. It was empty when she walked in, she just knew where to find her.

‘I thought I could find you here’ Scorpia sat down next to Catra.

‘This used to be our place. We always came up here to see the Fright Zone and dream about ruling Etheria together’ Catra said while looking at the edge of the new Fright Zone ‘You and Perfuma are doing a great job rebuilding it. I like it more now’

Scorpia blushed and looked away from Catra. She really had changed. It was hard at the beginning but the sessions with Perfuma were helping her out with her trust and anger issues. That was one of the reasons she loved Perfuma, she always sees the best in people and tries to help them.

‘Funny how dreams changed, huh’ Catra said ‘One day you want to rule the world with her and the next you just want to wake up with her every morning’ 

‘And today?’ Scorpia asked.

‘I don’t know. I miss her, these two weeks have been one of the worst after all the war ended, but finding out that she was with her family hurt more than I was expecting. It’s not only the fact that she chose them over me, again. But the feeling that everyone knows who their family is' Catra looked down at her hands 'Everyone but me’ 

‘You know that you are family to me, we all are family’ Scorpia said.

‘I know’ Catra smiled back at Scorpia ‘But you know what I mean. Where am I from? Like really from’ 

There was a silence until Catra spoke again ‘Scorpia, I think I wanna find out. I need to find out. I’m leaving Etheria’

Scorpia looked at Catra with a worried face. She understood Catra and she wanted to go with her, help her find her true heritage. ‘Catra, I…’ but Catra stopped her.

‘You don’t need to come with me, I’m not asking you to come. You have everything here, you have to finish Princess Prom and rebuild the Fright Zone, I know how much excited you are with that. I'm really happy for you, really’ Catra looked at Scorpia with tender eyes and for the first time, she was the one who started the hug. 

‘But please don’t go alone’ Scorpia said.

‘I’m not. I figured out that Entrapta and the two Hordaks would be more than happy to come with me for a little trip into space. You know how Entrapta gets every time someone mentions space’ 

‘Will you stay for Princess Prom?’ Scorpia asked. 

‘I know it meant a lot for you, but I'm not sure. I don’t feel like seeing Adora’ Catra replied. 

The truth was she wasn’t prepared to see Adora all dress up again. She remembered the first Princess Prom when she saw Adora in that red dress and all the feelings that she felt. That time she had a plan to carry out and it was fun distracting her. This time there was no plan and she couldn’t think she could restrain herself to not to kiss Adora. 

‘Please’ Scorpia begged.

‘Okay, but I won't stay the whole ceremony’

Princess Prom was a week after and there were a lot of things that have to be done. Catra helped them while planning the trip to space with Entrapta and Hordak. As she imagined, Entrapta was more than happy to go on an adventure to space, discover new planets and recollect more data. Hordak was happy as well, even if he didn’t show up. Wordak was always happy to go everywhere Entrapta goes.


	4. Princess Prom at the Fright Zone

[A week later. Princess Prom at Fright Zone]  
Scorpia was really nervous, she couldn’t stay still on her throne. Perfuma held her hand and smiled at her. They were both sat in the rebuilt throne room, waiting for the first guests to arrive. The first one was Catra on a white tuxedo with a black shirt inside her pants. This time she was wearing a red tie and braces. Her half-mane was brushed to one side. She smiled while walking to the throne to pay respects to Scorpia and Perfuma. 

‘Your highness’ Catra said while bowing in front of Scorpia, who smiled broadly. 

‘You came’ 

Carta looked up and smiled. ‘Of course, I have’. 

She just left to let another Princess salute to Scorpia.

Catra was in a corner, where Entrapta was taking notes about the 'social event, try 2', some things never change. After a few minutes she saw Glimmer and Bow holding hands and matching outfits, she couldn’t help but smile. She really missed them, after all, they were family. 

Behind them, there was Adora, with a red dress again, but this time it has the back open which let show her muscles. Catra couldn’t stop staring at her back, she loved every part of Adora’s body, but she has always had a weakness for her back muscles. She was just imagining herself and Adora, in their old room, and that dress. A smiled was drawn in her face just at the same moment as Adora looked on her way, she smiled back at her. Catra looked away and walked in the opposite direction. 

Adam looked at her and smiled affectionately, they were next in line.

‘Your highness’ Adam and Adora said at the same time. 

‘May I present you my brother Adam, from Eternia’ Adam took a step closer to the throne and bowed. 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you’ Adam said.

When he looked up both Scorpia and Perfuma gasped as they realized how similar both siblings were. ‘Nice meeting you too, Adam. Please enjoy this small gathering’

As soon as they stepped down, Adora started seeking for Catra with her glance. There were so many people it was almost impossible to find anyone who didn’t want to be found. Eventho, she found Entrapta and Hordak. 

‘Hey guys’ Adora cheered ‘How are you doing?’

‘She’s not here. She just left’ Entrapta said without taking her sight of the new subject, that tall and blonde person who looked very alike to Adora. ‘Who’s he?’

‘Oh, he’s Adam. My brother’ Adora said and introduced them both.

‘You’ Adam said with a shock on his face to Hordak. ‘You are one of them’ Adam's voice changed to anger.

‘No, Adam. He’s not longer one of them. That fight is over, he’s… good, I guess’ Adora said looking at Hordak with still some doubts.

Adora left Adam with Bow and Glimmer and went out to look for Catra. She climbed up to Catra’s favourite spot but she wasn’t there. She decided to stay there to watch the sunset, while the music coming from the throne room played in the background.

She didn’t feel like going back, no if Catra was not there. It was supposed to be their first Princesses Prom together, they were going to match outfits and have inside jokes. Just like Glimmer and Bow. She realized that even if they didn’t plan it, they were matching outfits since Catra was wearing a red tie. 

She just saw her for a few seconds, but Catra looked so beautiful, she always had. No matter what she was wearing Catra always looked beautiful in Adora's eyes. 

She smiled and went down to the ball, Glimmer and Bow were probably looking for her. 

‘Hey little sister, where have you been?’ Adam's voice gave Adora an emotional burst. ‘You just missed Bow teaching me how to dance’

Bow and Glimmer were in the middle of the room, dancing together at the song the band was playing. She could die to be like them, with Catra, but she couldn’t find her anywhere. She had something really important to ask her.

‘Hey, have you seen Catra?’ Adora asked Adam while he was eating a piece of cake with the shape of a giant cactus. 

‘Uhm… I don’t know how she looks’ Adam said with his mouth half full. 

Adora laughed, of course, he doesn’t know her, she hasn’t been able to introduce her to him.

After a few more songs, the band played a slow song. Everyone was gathering in the middle, coupling together. Frosta, completely blushed, asked Adam to dance and he gladly accepted. Adora stood in a corner, where she had a panoramic view of the room. She was so absorbed staring at those coordinated movements that she didn’t realize until she felt the touch of a familiar hand in her back.

‘You know, this dress looks really good on you’ Catra smirked while running her hand down on Adora’s back, which made Adora shiver.

Adora turned around and hugged Catra as hard as she could, which was quite hard. ‘Catra!’

‘Hey Adora’ Catra was stretching her hand in front of them ‘Would you grant me this dance?’

Adora grabbed her hand and walked with Catra to the dance floor. She didn’t have to worry about what Catra was planning like the last time, she just had to enjoy the dance with her. She held Catra tight, as she didn’t want to never release her, to never leave her for anything or anyone in this world. But something inside of her felt like she was losing her already. 

When the song ended and the people were starting to scatter, Catra slipped a piece of paper in Adora’s hands. She kissed her softly on her lips and smile tenderly. 

‘I love you, Adora’ Catra said before disappearing in the crowd, where people were dancing to the new song.

Adora left the floor and ran after her, but again, she couldn’t find her. She went outside to take some fresh air and she found Scorpia. She looked like she was crying.

‘Scorpia, what’s wrong?’ Adora asked her. 

Scorpia just turned to face Adora and something inside her knew it was about Catra. 

‘What happened to Catra?’ She asked again.

‘She… just’ Scorpia was trying to say, between her sobs, when a space ship blasted off. 

Adora’s expression changed, it couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be true. She moved away from Scorpia, to a quieter place. She needed space and be alone to read the piece of paper that Catra gave her a few minutes ago.

The first two words made Adora skipped a beat, a mix between nostalgia and sadness filled Adora’s body.


	5. Catra's letter

Hey Adora,

I’m so sorry for leaving this way but let’s be honest, we know it was the only way, the easiest one. If I had to do it in person, we both know we would probably have started crying and it could have gone on and on. And in the end, I would have never left you, but I need to. 

I need to because I’ve hurt you enough, we’ve hurt each other enough. And every time I look at you, part of me remembers every single scar I made on your body, every fight we got into and how bad I treated you. Being with you remains me I don’t deserve you. We both need time to heal, and not only the scars on our bodies. 

But Adora, I love you, I always have. I love your smile because you can light a whole room with it; I love your laugh because it feels like home and it warms my heart; I love your stupid hair bump; I love when you put your hand on my shoulder because it calms me down; I love your eyes when they glow and when they look at me; I love you, Adora and I love your She-Ra as well, even with that stupid tiara, which looks familiar somehow. 

You will go through this, you have a family here in Bright Moon with Sparkles and Arrow Boy, at the Fright Zone with Perfuma and Scorpia, with Frosta, Mermista and even Sea Hawk. You even have a real family back in Eternia. They will help you and you’ll grow stronger.

Probably Scorpia had told you already one of the reasons I’m leaving, between you and me, she has never been so good at keeping secrets. Since I saw you with your family something in me has been wondering what it is to have a real family. I know what family means, because I’ve always had you, and now I have all the Princesses as well. But I also need to know who I am, and you better than anyone can understand me now. I think finding the place I belong will help me leave the burden I’ve been carrying since this war started 3 years ago. 

Another reason of leaving without notice is because you’ll probably have insisted on coming with me, but I need to do this alone (I’m taking Entrapta and the Hordaks because I’m not that good at spaceship navigation). Also, you have your family now and you also have to find who you are. I’m a firm believer that after this adventure we will come back stronger.

I love you Adora and I always will, and one day, when this is over, I’ll ask you to marry me, to spend the rest of our lives together, because there’s nothing I want more than looking at your dumb face every morning. 

Please take care of everyone, and I hope you enjoy our last dance.

Love you,

Catra.


	6. It feels like hell

It took more time than she thought to read the letter because she kept re-reading the same paragraphs one time after another. When she finished it, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. A huge pressure in her chest was making it impossible to even take a slight breath. She knelt on the floor, the letter in one hand and the other hand on her heart. It did hurt like hell.

‘No, this can't be happening, not today’ She thought. 

She had her speech ready to ask Catra to marry her. Glimmer found her crying on the floor, with her red dress all cover by dirt and her hair down.

‘Adora’ 

Glimmer sit up her on the bench and hold her hands. Then she noticed the piece of paper on Adora's right hand. She took it, asking first for Adora’s permission and started reading. When she finished, she held Adora thigh, with tears in her eyes. There was no point in trying to comfort Adora, she knew there was nothing in all Etheria that could make Adora feel better at that moment. She could only hold her and be there for her. Only when she was ready, they could go home.

‘You said you were going to stay here, with me’ Adora kept repeating in her head. 

She was sleeping in a different room since Catra left, she couldn’t bear the smell of it. Everything reminded her to Catra. She tried to get some sleep but it was pointless, she couldn’t remember a worst night than this one. 

Bow and Glimmer entered the room in the morning just to find Adora lying on the floor.

‘Catra!’ Adora stood up so fast that she almost fainted. 

She looked at Bow and sight while sitting down on the bed. 

‘Easy Adora’ Bow approached her ‘You should keep sleeping’ 

He sat down next to her and hugged her.

Adora couldn’t repress the tears on her eyes and started crying. Everything was a horrible nightmare, there was no other explanation. She felt like she was going to wake up anytime and Catra was going to be next to her. Crawl into her arms as they used to sleep. 

‘I can't sleep’ Adora said, her eyes red of crying the whole night.

‘Do you want to go out for a walk?’ Glimmer suggested. ‘I have to be in Thymor in the afternoon, you can come with me if you want to’

Adora said no with her head. She wasn’t really in the mood of walking or interacting with people. She just wanted to find her girlfriend.

Why she didn’t count with her? She wanted to find Catra’s parents as well; she wanted to be there with her when she found them; she wanted to be her moral support if anything happened. She was starting to get angry with Catra.

A week passed before Adora went to the Fright Zone to talk with Scorpia. She was the only one who could probably know the reasons why Catra left in such a hurry. She needed to know and maybe she could go and find her. 

Scorpia was with Perfuma finishing some floral arrangements in the garden when Adora came. Perfuma was the first to realize Adora was there, just staring at them.

‘Hey Adora’ Perfuma greeted her ‘Do you wanna help here?’ 

But as soon as she approached her she noticed Adora’s red eyes and the bags under her eyes 

‘Adora, are you okay?’

‘Yeah, sorry I came without notice’ She said. ‘I just wondered if I could talk with Scorpia’

‘Yeah, sure’ Scorpia said leaving the scissors ‘Do you wanna something to eat?’

‘No, I’m fine, thanks’ Adora replied in a sad tone.

Perfuma left leaving the two of them in the garden. She didn’t want to disturb them and she could tell what Adora wanted to talk about.

‘So, how come you came here?’ Scorpia said.

After a few moments of hesitation Adora asked right away ‘Do you know where Catra is?’

‘Well, she never said where she was heading’ Scorpia said looking up at the sky ‘She just said she wanted to find her parents’.

‘I… okay’ Adora put her head in her hands.

Scorpia passed an arm around Adora and let her cryied in her shoulders.

‘I know it’s hard, but you know that she loves you’

‘I feel this is all my fault. I feel like I could have been there for her. We never discuss about family. I didn’t even know she wanted to find them so bad.’ Adora said between sobs ‘And then I found mine by accident and she left me’

‘Adora, she felt like you were choosing someone over her, again’

‘She started to say something about it two weeks ago. But I haven’t been away for two weeks, it was only two days, I promise. You can ask Adam’ 

The desperation in Adora’s voice was palpable. 

‘It was two weeks Adora’ Scorpia sounded confused. ‘But she missed you, she did everything she could to find you again. And she did, but she was heartbroken to find you happy with someone else’

‘I don’t understand’ Adora’s tone changed to an angrier one ‘I know I’ve been away only two days. And I could never choose anyone over Catra. She’s my everything, I’ve been waiting for her to come for over three years. I've loved her since we were cadets in the horde. I want her back. I need her back. I need her’


	7. The grief.

[Darla's ship] 

‘Hey Catra, do you wanna eat something?’ Entrapta came into her room carrying a tray with tinny food on it ‘Wordak made them’

‘Thanks’ Catra said without looking at them. ‘Have you made any new discovering?’ 

‘Hordak pointed a planet where he thinks he saw some people that looked like you. It’s not far from here and we need some crystals, so we need to make a stop anyway’

They’d been in space for two weeks now. Hordak was the only one who could be useful since he was the only who had been out in space. Catra was hoping that he knew exactly from which planet The Horde abducted her. But he never knew, since he never cared about from where all those kids came from.

She wrote Adora letters every day, but she never sent them. She didn’t want anyone to find out how much she missed Adora. She thought about her every night. She felt bad about leaving without a proper explanation, just a letter, which she knew it wasn't enough. She missed Adora’s touch, she missed Adora’s dorky laugh and stupid jokes. She missed everything about her, more than she thought she would. At least when they were enemies she could see her from time to time. Now in the middle of the space, the only thing that she had was a small drawing she made of Adora's sleeping. She kept that drawing like the most precious thing she ever had. All she ever wanted was her, and now that she had her, she ruined.

‘One more thing’ Entrapta said before leaving Catra’s room ‘We lost contact with Etheria’

They were sending messages to Scorpia every day so they could track them in case something went wrong. Catra only spoke with Scorpia once, just to check on Adora. Scorpia asked her if she wanted to talk directly with Adora, but she preferred not to. Otherwise, it would be even harder to cope with the ‘breakup’. Catra didn’t know if they broke up or no, but for sure it felt like one. Scorpia told Catra that nor her or Perfuma had seen Adora since Princess Prom, or that cute guy who looked just like Adora. Glimmer said they both went back to Eternia after a month.

At that moment something clicked on Catra’s mind. How could it be that a month had passed in Etheria, but only a few weeks on the ship? She then remembered how Adora claimed that she was away just for two days but it was two weeks for her. Maybe time in space ran differently. Maybe Adora was right after all and Catra got all angry because of nothing. After that realization, Catra asked Entrapta. 

‘Of course, time passes differently in space. It’s because…’ Catra stopped listening to Entrapta, not only because she couldn’t understand half of the things she was explaining but because she realized that she just broke up with the love of her life because of science. 

[Back in Bright Moon]

Adora didn’t leave her room for over a week. Glimmer, Bow and Adam tried to cheer her up but nothing worked.

‘Okay, this needs to stop’ Glimmer banged into Adora’s room ‘I know that Catra left you, but you need to get out from there’

Adora looked up, her eyes were red and the lack of sleep was reflected in the bags under her eyes. The smell of the room pointed out that she wasn’t even showering.

‘First of all, you need to get a shower and then we are going for a walk. And I won’t accept a no for an answer’

Adora agreed without saying a word and went to the shower straight away. She didn’t want to accept it, but it felt quite good. Only for a second, just before she remembered the long showers she used to take with Catra there. Adora felt a throbbing pain in her chest, which made her stop breathing for a second. She had had those pains all week. Every time she opened her eyes. 

Everything in that room remained her of Catra, but she refused to leave it. It would be accepting that she was really gone, that she was no longer with her in that bed, sleeping with her, laughing with her, kissing her… 

‘See, much better now’ Glimmer said after Adora changed her pyjama to her old red jacket and grey trousers ‘Now we walk’

They were in the Whispering Woods, walking in silence until Glimmer sat down. 

‘Okay, this seems like a good spot’ She opened the basket she had been carrying the whole time and grabbed a sandwich, offering another one to Adora, who refused it

‘Adora, you need to eat. You’ve lost at least 3kg since Catra left’

At the sound of Catra’s name, Adora flinched and fell on her knees, clutching around them. She couldn’t help it but started subbing.

‘Adora’ Glimmer got closer to her and put a hand over her shoulder.

‘I can’t’ Adora said for the first time ‘I just can’t’

Glimmer didn’t know what to say. It was the first time she had seen Adora like this. She stayed there in silence, giving Adora time to grieve and open  
up whenever she was ready. 

‘It’s just too hard. I thought that after the war everything was going to be easier. We were going to be together. She said she loved me and I felt the luckiest girl in all universe. I’ve loved Catra more than I loved anyone. And now I just want to hate her. Hate her for leaving me when we were happy at least. It would make this easier, to hate her, to forget about her. But I can’t. I can’t hate her and I can’t forget her’

‘You don’t need to’ Glimmer said ‘You don’t need to forget her. You are the Adora you are today because, in part, of her. Catra is an important part of you and it will always be. And she didn’t leave you because she didn’t love you. She went to find her family and discover who she is. You have your family back as well, why don’t you try and find who you are as well? Catra would like that'

Adora smiled for the first time in days and cleaned the tears on her face.

‘I know, but it’s so hard. Sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe. I’m never hungry and getting up from bed is harder and harder every day. I don’t think I can even transform into She-Ra anymore. And being honest with you, I don’t feel like I want to’

‘No one said it is going to be easy. It’s only been a week and I can’t imagine the pain you’ve been through. I don’t know what I would do if I lost Bow. But after I lost my mum, some days felt like there was no point of getting up. But you guys were there and you helped me to get back on my feet. And I'm not gonna say that it doesn’t still hurt, but it gets better with time’ Glimmer was looking at Adora, who could see some tears on her eyes ‘You have friends here Adora and you have a family now, a very handsome family if you asked me’

Adora laughed and punched Glimmer ‘Eww Glimmer, you are talking about my brother!’

‘Adora, why don’t you go to the Fright Zone and ask Perfuma for help?’ Glimmer suggested.

‘Yeah, she really helped Catra. I guess I could try it too’

For the rest of the evening, they ate and talked about the things Adora had missed that week. How Adam was everyone’s crush at Bright Moon and the adventure in which Sea Hawk and Bow took him and went terrible bad.


	8. New beginnings.

[A week after]

‘You! Sleepyhead!’ Adam stormed off in Adora’s new room.

Adora got up screaming with a knife on her hand.

‘What the heck!’ Adam backed off ‘Why do you sleep with a knife under your pillow, little sister?’

‘First of all, I’m not your little sister since we both were born the same day. And it’s an old habit from the Horde’ Adora said sitting down in the bed, she felt dizzy after getting up so fast.

‘I was thinking of heading back home. It’s been a lovely two weeks’ Adam said blushing ‘But I think mum and dad could be getting worried. You don’t need to come if you don’t want to, I can visit you time to time’

‘No, I think is a good idea’ Adora went to the bathroom to wash her face ‘You think I can still get in contact with everyone here. You know, from a magical portal or mirror or something like that?’

Adama doubted for a sec. ‘We can always ask The Sourceress, I don’t think it would be a problem’

‘I let Perfuma know that we can continue our session through a magical mirror’ Adora laughed and kicked Adam out of her room ‘Now some privacy, I need to get a shower and changed’

An hour after she met Adam and almost all the princesses outside Bright Moon. The only Princess missing was Mermista and SeaHawk, long nights mean longer recovering time. 

‘I’ll be seeing yall almost every day, so don’t be this sad’ Adora said.

‘Through a magical mirror, how does that even work?’ Scorpia asked.

‘Don’t look at me’ Adam said ‘We will ask our Sourceress and she will make it happen’

Adora hugged everyone and said the last goodbyes.

‘Please visit us’ Glimmer said while she was hugging Adora ‘Etheria and Bright Moon won’t be the same without you. I’m gonna miss you so much’

Adora and Glimmer started crying. ‘You are an important part of me, I won’t forget you and I promise I’ll come and visit you every month. And I’m not gonna be gone that long, between you and me, I like Etheria more’

‘So, do you wanna do the honour?’ Adam asked Adora.

‘I… I can’t transform’ Adora said ashamed. She wasn't able to transform into She-Ra since Catra left.

‘Oh… okay, don’t worry’ Adam said passing an arm around Adora’s shoulders ‘We will figure it out’

‘For the honour of Grayskull. I have the power’ Adam transformed into He-Man and opened the portal. 

Everyone was shocked, no one knew he could transform into a 9ft man except Bow and Glimmer, who were blushing hard. 

Adora and Adam walked into the castle, where they were welcomed by a group of soldiers who accompany them to the throne room. 

‘Hi, mother’ Adora greeted Queen Marlena ‘Sorry for leaving without saying anything for that long’

‘That long?’ Queen Marlena replied ‘It’s been two days, Adam has been missing longer than that. We weren’t worried’ 

‘Wait, what?’ Adora looked at Adam confused ‘We’ve been away for two weeks’

‘Oh, yeah, I should have told you that’ Adam said ‘See, we are at different planets at different places in the universe, time goes different. It has a proper explanation, but I don’t quite understand it’

All of a sudden, Adora realized that what Catra said in the balcony was true. From Adora's point of view, she was only been away for two days. But from Catra's it has been two weeks. Two weeks without knowing if Adora was alive or she was kept captive somewhere in the castle. 

‘I need to go’ Adora rushed to her room.

The room was smaller than the one she used to have at Bright Moon. It was greyer and less welcoming as well, but she didn’t care. She laid down on the bed and started crying. She tried to follow Perfuma’s instructions for when she was having a panic attack, but at that moment she couldn’t breathe or think. The pain on her chest was getting more painful than ever, and she couldn’t stop crying. 

After a few minutes, she stood up and walked to the window. She opened and sat down facing it. She started to take deep breathes, trying to control the rhythm of her breathing. Perfuma told her to think about happy thoughts, but Adora’s happy ones were those who involved Catra, and it ended up in giving her more anxious. Instead of happy thoughts, Adora tried to think about fighting techniques, which calmed her, even tho Perfuma didn’t completely approve that. 

She also decided to write letters to Catra every day. It was like a diary where she wrote about her days; the things she did at Bright Moon with the Princesses and the rebuilding of Etheria; the fighting seasons with Adam or her parents. She found it very helpful. In a way, it made her felt like Catra wasn’t completely gone. She knew that Scorpia and Perfuma were still in touch with her, but she knew Catra enough to know that she didn't want her there. She really needed that space. And being honest, it was easy that way, not knowing anything. It was, at least, less painful.

[Darla Spaceship]

It was mid-afternoon, or at least that was what the clock in Darla’s pointed. Ever since the talk with Entrapta the concept about time bugged Catra. How could it be mid-afternoon in the middle of space? She started worrying about how much time had already passed since their departure and how much time will past until they see each other again. They didn’t know if the planet that Hordak had pointed out was the one, or if it was just one more stop.  
She started losing track of time. She felt that her whole existence was a void, a dry and wretched void, now that she ruined her future with Adora. Adora was her future, she wanted to be her future since… well she couldn’t remember the exact moment she felt that way towards Adora. But she always knew. She always felt that warm feeling when Adora was near or just at the look at her. The emptiness she felt when Adora left only made it more clear. And now, that future she always wanted was gone. 

They landed not long after. Catra was the first to set foot and there was the springy feeling of live grass underfoot; she recognised it from having walked so many times with Adora in the Whispering Woods. That vivid memory awakened her and her soul was lifted. But just before the reality struck her and her heart skipped a beat. She was alone, in a distant planet, far away from the only person that always had loved her.  
She shook those thought out of her head. She needed this. She had to do this for herself and therefore, for Adora as well. She knew Adora would understand because the other outcome was losing her forever, and she couldn’t stand the thought of having to live without her.

‘We should start moving if we want to find something or someone before it finds us’ Hordak said.

‘I think the best option is that you and Wordak stay on the ship.’ Catra stated ‘I’m not sure how welcome two Prime soldiers would be’

‘But I don’t wanna leave Darla alone’ Entrapta complaint.

‘Entrapta, think about the new technology you could find’ Catra tried to convince her.

It took more than planned to convince Entrapta to leave both Darla and Wordak. It wasn’t long after when they found a small town. Just a few houses but no-one in sight. Catra felt like someone was looking at them. After a small turn around she decided that whoever was spying at them wasn’t going to come out.

‘We should keep going’ Catra said staring at a window where she swore she saw a shadow.

Even tho she wanted to find people, she didn’t want to make a scene. And starting to knock on every single door didn’t seem like a good option. Not if they didn’t want to be seen.  
They walked for a few miles when they saw a dust cloud coming towards them. There was nothing to hide, and the bare terrace wasn’t an advantage if the wanted to run. There were two motorbikes, and they stopped right in front of them. Without a word, and before Catra could get her hand on the whip, they both felt to the ground.


End file.
